Hot!
by Anime80
Summary: When the shinigami are dying from the heat, it's up to Ichigo to get the two small shinigami to cool the place down.


**Hi everyone. This is my first time putting something up and I thought it would be better to write a one-shot. If people enjoy it, or at the least somewhat like it, them I'll probably put more stuff up. Luckily I have two friends that already have accounts and fics already up, so...yeah. I think I should start this now.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Hot!**

"Why am I here again?" Ichigo questioned as Rangiku led him through the Seireitei on a very hot day.

"Because we need your help." She said as they continued.

"With what? I do have homework to do, you know?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"Both Rukia and my captain won't help with the heat." She got a confused look from the strawberry. "Since both of them have ice-type zanpakutos they can cool down the whole place. The only reason the captain-commander hasen't ordered them to do that is because his own zanpakuto is a fire-type. He and Momo can handle the heat, but the rest of us can't." She explained as they got closer to the tenth division's barracks.

"And how am I suppose to help?" Ichigo asked, still not getting his role in all this.

"Well since both of them are to stubborn to listen to us and Renji is to much of a baby to go against either of them when they're mad, we thought you could help. You're just as stubborn as them, so you can get them to at least use their shikai to make some ice." She said as they reached their destination. Ichigo just sighed and asked which direction to go. "They're both in Captain Hitsugaya's office!" She said with a squeal of delight at finally being able to get some coolness.

"Damn. Why is it always me?" He then snorted. "I guess I have something on Renji. I can't really blame him though. These two are pretty scary when their mad. I am wondering if Rangiku-san bothered to ask Byakuya to see if he could get Rukia to use her shikai though." He said as he reached the office. "Oh well. I'm here now." He opened the door to see Toshiro sitting at his desk, doing work and Rukia sitting on one of the couches. Hearing the door open, they both turn to see Ichigo walk on. "Hey Toshiro. Hey Rukia." He said with a wave as he walked to the other couch.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia greeted back.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said with irritation in his voice. "What do you want, Kurosaki? Matsumoto said you wanted to see us about something, so spill it." The young genius said, wanting to get back to work.

'If I get them mad I at least want to get away. Maybe we should go outside.' Ichigo thought with a nod. "We should go outside first." This got weird looks from the two.

"Why? It's fine in here." Rukia said with Toshiro nodding his head.

"Well...cuz...you need some fresh air." He said as he stood up. "You've probably been in here this whole day. Kids like you need to get up and active! Go play something or go throw something!"

"What did you call me!?" Toshiro said as he got a tick mark on his forehead. Before he could go off on the substitute shinigami he was lifted into the air by said person. "What the...!? Put me down right now!" He said. Ichigo just ignored him and put Toshiro over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"You coming?" Ichigo asked, looking back at Rukia.

"If only to see you get your butt kicked by Captain Hitsugaya, them sure." She said with a shrug as she followed them.

"Put me down! This is embarresing!" Toshiro yelled as they passed by some division members.

"Nope! You need fresh air and I'm determined to give it to you whether you like it or not!" Ichigo declared as they got outside.

"You could've just opened a window!" The white haired captain said as he was set onto the ground. Right after his feet touched the ground he stomped on Ichigo's toes.

"Ouch! What was that for you brat!?" Ichigo yelled as he hopped around.

"Call me that one more time and I'll freeze you to the bone!" Toshiro yelled. Rukia just giggled at seeing the situation Ichigo was in.

"And what's to funny, you midget!?" Getting a tick mark of her own, Rukia stomped on his other foot. "Ouch!"

"Next time I'll help Captain Hitsugaya in freezing you!" She yelled.

"Ha! I doubt either of your stupid shikai can do anything to me!" He yelled at them. He could feel the temperature go down _really_ fast. '...I hate her. I should probably run for my life now.'

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo was now running for his life before he got frozen by either giant ice dragons, ice pillars popping up where he was or a wave of ice coming straight at him. Everyone around the attacks sighed in relief as they felt the coolness of the attacks. "HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"Tsukishiro!"

"Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

"Aw~ This feels good. I need to repay Ichigo for helping us out here." Rangiku said as she felt the cold air in her captain's office.

"Are you sure that Shiro-chan won't end up killing him?" Momo asked as she and some of the other girls were there.

"Don't worry. As long as it's just my captain and Rukia then he'll be fine." That's when they heard more yelling and looked outside the window to see a wave of pink, a blast of yellow, a pillar of ice and an ice dragon appear out of nowhere. "Well that sucks. Looks like Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki found out where he was."

"Should I get my captain over there?" Isane asked, looking worriedly out the window.

"Probably." With a sigh, Isane left the room in search for her captain. "I guess I really do need to repay him now. I hope he won't be to injured when I visit him." The busty woman said as she took another sip of sake and heard Ichigo scream.

**_END_**

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I got this idea when I had to go get some food with my grandpa and it was buring in his care. I thought it would be funny to make poor Ichigo get chased down by the two of them. Byakuya and Kenpachi came up at the last moment, so yeah. If you look at my bio you'll my favorite anime pairings. Those will be the ones I will add in most of my fanfics. So, again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
